


20 过气网红体位

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	20 过气网红体位

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

20 过气网红体位

热——知念侑李现在满心只有一个感觉——背后紧紧压制着的胸膛，从脊骨延伸到尾椎的肌肤相贴，汗水早已黏腻在一起分不清原本属于哪具躯体。面前的墙壁也早就被体温烘得热得让人难耐，他有些喘不过气得扭动着想摆脱禁锢，却被那个人坏心地又往墙上挤了挤。  
墙壁上扶着的细白手臂被另一只手覆上，握着手背十指相扣，不得不侧着的脸颊承受着来自背后的啄吻，小巧的耳垂红得似乎要滴出血来。  
“呐，侑李，舒服吗？”偏偏那个人还不放过他，朝着他的耳洞吹气。  
这不正常——他迷迷糊糊地想——背后这人今天不知道吃错了什么药——可是席卷上来的情潮也容不得他想得更多，只能挣扎着发出断断续续的呜咽。  
“侑李里面……好热，好舒服……”  
山田凉介空着的右手从身前人的腰腹划到后臀，张开手指肆意地揉弄着那一团柔软。今天的他有些连他自己也察觉到的过于兴奋，也许是因为多日未触碰的恋人的身体太过美好，也许是眼下对方毫无反抗能力的脆弱姿态太过诱人，引得他像大型猫科动物一般只能不停推挤着揉弄着知念侑李来表达此刻他的激动。知念的下身昂扬着在墙壁上蹭出凌乱的痕迹，如果不是山田从背后将他整个人覆住，他可能早就瘫坐在对方身上了。  
山田怜惜又恶意地将恋人的肉茎握在手里，拇指在吐着透明腺液的头部轻轻摩挲了下，立即就感受到包裹着自己的甬道一阵紧缩。  
“放开……不、不行了……凉介……”  
被自己压在墙壁上的恋人似乎实在坚持不住了，强迫分开跪着的双膝绷紧，小腿扬起，细嫩的脚趾舒服得蜷了起来，用尽了所有力气想从他和墙壁中间挣出，然而对于被称为“金刚芭比”的山田凉介来说，这样的动作只不过是给今天的欢爱增加了一点小小的情趣。  
“凉介、凉介、凉介……”  
知念承受不住地用力抓住山田撑在自己脸边的手臂，将额头紧紧贴在那鼓起的肌肉上。  
“……我们一起……”  
山田也到了极限，咬紧后槽牙重重挺动了几下，在知念带着哭腔的悲鸣中两人一起攀上了顶峰。  
高潮以后知念全身的力气都被卸光了一样，被山田揽在怀里轻手轻脚地放平在床铺上，他眼角情潮带起的红晕看得山田忍不住又凑上去在他唇边偷了好几个吻。被折腾到不行的知念闭着眼伸手在枕头堆里摸摸索索终于找到了目标物，抓起那个黑色的物体使劲拍在了对方想要得寸进尺的脸上。  
“侑李~”  
吃饱喝足的黑发人形金毛犬泪眼汪汪地看着几乎要睡过去的小恋人。  
知念努力睁开一边眼睛，又伸出手在对方还带着情欲薄红的胸肌上狠狠掐了一把。  
“下次再在网络上看什么乱七八糟的的东西，我就把你的SNS账号举报给事务所。”


End file.
